


Confessions

by Hallospaceboyy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallospaceboyy/pseuds/Hallospaceboyy
Summary: Zelda Spellman has become close to sweet, innocent Mary Wardwell in the aftermath of her resurrection. Loss of innocence ensues.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, me again! I have opened a flood gate and I can't stop lol. This one is a little longer, hope you all enjoy. Comments are love x

Zelda was seated on the plush couch in Mary Wardell's living room, a tumbler of whisky clutched in her hand, and a fire blazing in the hearth. It had been three months since Lilith had resurrected Mary as a gift to Sabrina, and Zelda had begun visiting her frequently. She couldn’t say exactly why, but she felt drawn to the mortal, and concerned for her wellbeing. Sabrina had mentioned to her aunt that Mary seemed withdrawn, confused due to the missing six months of her life. As it was their Queen that had caused such turmoil for the poor woman, Zelda felt responsible for her, responsible for ensuring her safety. Lilith's use of her body meant that Mary was now inadvertently dragged into the world of witchcraft, made her part of something she didn’t even know existed. Zelda was concerned, partly for her mental state, and partly for what she may remember, that could cause such problems for the coven. Which lead her to the here and now, sitting on Mary's couch, merely there for a social visit with the timid woman. 

Mary sat beside her, her knee gently pressing against Zelda's. In the beginning, Mary had kept her distance, choosing to sit in an armchair across the room, or as far away from Zelda as she could get on the couch. As the weeks flew by, Mary grew comfortable, perhaps realising Zelda meant her no ill will, and it seemed she almost craved Zelda's closeness. Zelda had disclosed very early on the truth of the Spellman family, told her of witchcraft, and told her all that she knew regarding Mary’s missing months. She could see that Mary was terrified at the admission, but Zelda's insistence that the Spellmans, and of course Lilith, meant her no harm, and her explanation of the Dark Lord's part in Lilith taking over her life, she soon let Zelda in, eventually even trusted her.

Zelda lay her free hand on Mary’s knee, smiling as Mary regarded her with a demure shyness. “Mary... there is one more thing that I must tell you, and I do hope that it will not be too much.” Mary searched her eyes, suddenly nervous. She wasn't sure she could handle any more dark confessions from the witch. Learning of the reality of witchcraft, and that her body had been overtaken by a demon was more than enough. Despite this, she nodded and cleared her throat, looking Zelda in the eye. 

“Mary... I...” Zelda hesitated, sighing and closing her eyes for a moment, she placed the now empty tumbler on the coffee table. She never thought she would follow in her brother's footsteps. She was High Priestess, and now, falling head over heels for a mortal. Mary was different from anything she had ever experienced. Gentle, caring, and she expected nothing of Zelda, was always happy with just her company. Mary gave, and gave, and never expected. It was a foreign concept, after Faustus, someone so selflessly giving, someone kind. “I must admit to you Mary, this is all very new to me. My brother, he married a mortal, it has always been greatly frowned upon. I frowned upon it. I feel quite the hypocrite now, sitting here with you.”

Mary looked almost hurt at her words, and Zelda immediately took her hand in her own, and squeezed it reassuringly. “On the contrary, I understand it all now. You’re quite the breath of fresh air for me. I’ve come to look forward to the time I spend with you, find you fascinating. And beautiful.” Zelda swallowed thickly before continuing. “The problem I find myself facing now, is that I have grown to like you almost too much. I think of you so very often... How it would be to... kiss you. To hold you.” Zelda stopped and searched Mary’s face, trying to decipher her reaction. She looked troubled.

“I’ve thought of that too. Often. I’ve thought of it with other women, too. I've always pushed those thoughts away. I grew up in such a devoutly Christian family. I felt dirty. That’s why I had Adam. I cared for him, of course. He was so kind, so thoughtful. But I couldn’t let him touch me. I used the excuse of remaining chaste until marriage. But I think he soon realised there was more to it... when I kept delaying the wedding...” Tears had formed in Mary’s eyes, and she lowered her gaze. She squeezed Zelda's hand, sought comfort in Zelda's warmth.

“You must never think of yourself as dirty, Mary. What you are feeling... have always felt, is quite normal. There is nothing wrong with taking what you want. You are allowed that. You are strong enough to do that.” A stray tear rolled down Mary's cheek, and Zelda instinctively reached up to wipe it away, surprised when Mary’s eyes closed and she leaned into Zelda's touch. She kept her hand there, stroking Mary's sharp cheekbone with her thumb.

“You’re so... liberated. Interesting. Beautiful and glamorous. What could you ever see in someone as dull as me?” Mary sniffled, and Zelda's heart hurt to think of Mary regarding herself with such little respect, so little love. She could take it no longer, and wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her to her. Held her in the way she needed to be held. Mary instantly wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist, removing her glasses to nuzzle into her neck, welcoming the comfort that Zelda so willingly gave.

You’re wonderful, Mary. So brave, so strong, and I wish you would think as highly of yourself as I do.” She kissed the brunette’s head gently, absentmindedly playing with loose curls that had escaped from Mary’s bun. “And you are beautiful. I find you quite striking. Mary... I care for you so very much, and I think I may even be able to go as far as to say that I love you...” Zelda gently pulled Mary away so she could see her face and wiped her tears. “I know this is a lot to take in. I in no way want to rush you into anything you’re not ready-" Zelda's sentence was cut short as soft lips pressed to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but she quickly recovered and returned the kiss with matching fervour. Her hands slid from Mary's face into her hair, and she loosed Mary's curls from their constraint, immediately tangling her fingers in her long locks. 

Mary sighed against her mouth, and Zelda slowly slid her tongue forward, surprised when Mary moaned softly and sucked on it. Mary pulled away, her cheeks flushed red and her chest heaving slightly from excitement. “I think... I love you too, Zelda Spellman.” She uttered, before kissing Zelda again, almost desperately, wrapping her arms around Zelda's neck and climbing into her lap. The redhead chuckled against her, wrapping her arms around her waist and holding her, delighting in the closeness of her. She was so warm, and Mary's body against hers felt so very right. Zelda had not felt that in all her centuries of life. Mary’s kisses grew more urgent, a messy clash of teeth and tongues, and Zelda chuckled again and broke the kiss, tenderly stroking her hands up and down Mary’s sides. 

“Mary... let’s not rush things, we have time.”

“I think I’ve waited long enough, Zelda. I need you. Please.” Mary was breathing heavily, and rested her forehead against Zelda's, slight perspiration on her brow. 

Zelda bit her lip and smirked, Mary's desperation so evident on her face it was endearing. And a turn on. She slowly lifted Mary's blouse, slipping her hands underneath to feel her soft skin. “If you’re sure this is what you want...”

“Zelda, I’m not going to break.” Mary smirked herself then, as Zelda could hold out no more, and started kissing along her jaw, down her neck, occasionally nipping at the skin, leaving red marks in her wake. Mary shuddered at the thought Zelda marking her, claiming Mary as her own. Zelda began to slowly lift Mary’s blouse, and Mary lifted her arms, allowing her to pull it off. Zelda's mouth immediately went dry as she took in the sight before her. Mary, breathless, straddling her lap in a white lace bra, her pink nipples visible through the thin material. She kissed Mary's chest, nipped at her collarbone, her warm skin felt blissful against her lips. Mary was squirming in her lap, heavily panting now. Zelda smirked as she kissed down to her material covered breasts, kissing her nipple through the material, and then sucking gently, pulling a strangled cry from Mary’s lips. Virgins were so blissfully sensitive, Zelda thought, with delight.

Zelda's teasing became too much, and Mary pushed herself from Zelda's lap, quickly unzipping her skirt and pushing it from her hips unceremoniously, hands shaking with want, and she now realised, nerves, as Zelda sat there with dark eyes and watched her undress. Mary next removed her tights, watching the way Zelda ogled her full breasts and she leaned down to remove them from her feet. Now Mary stood there, in nothing but white lace underwear, almost bared completely to Zelda, and Mary realised she had never felt anything so nerve-wracking, and exhilarating in all her life. Zelda stood, and came to stand in front of her, slowly, she reached behind Mary, kissing her softly as she unhooked Mary's bra, and Mary let it fall to the floor. Soft white hands came to cup her breasts, and she sighed against Zelda's mouth and leaned into the touch, hissing at the sensation of Zelda's fingers brushing her nipples. 

“Lay down on the couch, Mary... let me make you feel good.” Mary moaned as she felt a throb between her legs, knew Zelda would find her soaked and wanting beneath her white panties, could already feel them sticking to her folds. She did as she was told, reclining on the couch and watching with hooded eyes as Zelda smoothed her hands up her thighs, looking to Mary and waiting for a nod before slowly pulling Mary's underwear down her legs. Zelda groaned to see Mary so swollen and wet for her, could smell her arousal. 

“Sweetheart... I’m going to use my mouth on you now, is that okay?” Mary could only nod, letting out a small whimper. The throbbing was becoming almost painful, her core aching with need for the witch kneeling before her. Zelda kissed Mary's slick folds, and Mary immediately moaned loudly at the contact, hand shooting downward to grip Zelda's hair, tugging slightly. The redhead hummed against her, and let her tongue come out to tease Mary's clit, causing her hips to buck involuntarily beneath her. She continued to lick Mary’s clit in long, lazy strokes, dipping her tongue down to her entrance, lapping her up greedily. She moved her tongue faster over Mary's sensitive nub, and felt her begin to tense, knew she was close. A stream of moans and whines were leaving Mary's lips almost constantly now, and both women were thankful they were in a cottage in the middle of the forest, where nobody would hear. Mary tensed, and then shuddered, writhing beneath her, and Zelda gripped her hips to keep her still, her tongue still moving as Mary rode out her orgasm, screaming Zelda's name.

Then, it was silent, the only noise the crackling of the fire and Mary’s pants of exertion. Zelda gave Mary one final lick, before crawling onto the couch beside her, and taking her shaking form into her arms. “Are you okay, darling?” Zelda stroked her hair, concern etched on her face as she searched Mary’s face for any distress, any discomfort. Mary only smiled lazily, still in a haze of blissful euphoria. 

“I'm more than okay, Zelda... I... Thank you...” Mary kissed her, and then nuzzled into Zelda, moving her leg to drape across her. Zelda grinned and held her close, closing her eyes and enjoying Mary's warmth.

“No thanks necessary. I quite enjoyed myself, actually.” Mary giggled and nuzzled further into her neck, and Zelda laughed. “Let's get you to bed. You’ll get cold laying here like this.”

Mary followed Zelda's lead, and sat up, wrapping her arms around herself, suddenly shy. “Stay the night? Please?”  
Zelda smiled. She really did look adorable. Long brunette curls all mussed, cheeks and chest flushed, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her skin in the firelight, and her glasses lay abandoned on the floor. She took her hand and stroked the back of it with her thumb. 

“I will gladly stay the night, sweetheart. Now, let’s go to bed.”

"Maybe I can return the favour..." Mary grinned, tugging Zelda toward the bedroom, and Zelda chuckled, shaking her head and following close behind. 

"Baby steps, Mary."


End file.
